


top of the world

by prompto



Category: Persona 4, persona 4 dancing all night
Genre: Dry-Humping, Frottage, In Public, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke's been teasing Souji through his dancing.</p><p>Souji finally gives in and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of myself for writing this with no spelling mistakes LOL. I have no restraint with souyo though, and this was hastily written so it's just porn without plot yeah.

The bass was pounding in the room.

The dance floor was packed with friends, comrades, and strangers alike.

The only thing Souji noticed though was the one who always caught his attention like no other.

His best friend, his partner, and now his dance partner..

Yosuke was always in his line of sight, always someone he had been reaching for. A constant in his life and with the way brown eyes glanced at him in between each step of the dance, Souji knew Yosuke felt the same.

It was always so alluring how they exchanged a thousand words through the way they danced. The steps made in fluid movements, matching or highlighting one another to show how they were perfectly in sync..

It was always rather arousing to Souji even.

The music transitioned into something else, still holding a steady rhythm, but there was an underlying beat to the song. It made Souji stop in his dancing alone, approaching Yosuke from behind to run a hand along his hip and to the front of his body.

Yosuke instantly responded, not even hesitating as he leaned back against Souji more. A few years ago, he would've been prone to freaking out and moving away immediately. 

He wasn't the same as back then though.

He was more sure of himself and of what he wanted-- and he  _knew_  he wanted Souji.

"I like this song.." Souji tugged Yosuke's headphones down to rest on the brunet's neck before he muttered a little breathlessly against Yosuke's ear.

"Me too." Yosuke stated while further emphasizing his point as he pushed himself against Souji more at a sudden drop in the bass, ensuring to roll his hips long and slow. He felt the way Souji gripped onto him harder.

Souji nearly shuddered, hissing out somewhat. " _Tease_.."

"Don't know what you mean  _partner_.." Yosuke breathed a shaky laugh, his voice almost contorting into a moan at feeling how Souji's hand ran down against the front of his pants and palmed where his half-hard dick was hidden.

"..You're always..such a  _tease_.." Souji gripped harder onto Yosuke's hip again, forcing him to push back against him once more. Yosuke surely had to have some idea what saying the word 'partner' did to him.

Yosuke could feel just how hard Souji was as he rubbed up against him with each beat that passed.

It was true though. Despite how coy Yosuke attempted to be, he had been purposefully teasing Souji for quite a while now. Giving suggestive looks or slight touches in the midst of their previous dances, it was always his game plan to make sure he had Souji's attention.

"A-Ah.. _S-Souji_..you like it don't you."

Souji said nothing.

He opted to show his response through actions instead.

The music became almost intense then, the rest of the dancers on the floor seemingly forgotten as they continued to dry hump one another. Yosuke bit back a whimper at Souji's fingers outlining his cock through his pants-- and fuck he was so hard and wet that it made him ache for Souji to  _really_  touch him.

He knew here was no use pining for that now though. They were too wrapped up in one another to even try to make it to a more private area. Souji whispered his name in a moan while rutting against his ass more, a sudden tug on his hair making Yosuke gasp out Souji's name loudly.

Souji chuckled darkly, licking down over Yosuke's exposed neck now, his fingers still digging harshly against the brunet's hips to drag him into each thrust he made.

It wasn't the most ideal location for such a thing to take place, especially since they were going to make such a mess to where they'd have to go change. But he wanted to have Yosuke completely wrecked because of him.

It was only fair after he had been left hot and bothered from so many instances before through Yosuke's underlying teasing tactics.

"Come on..say you want my cock and maybe I'll give it to you next time.."

"Shit-nngh...fuck Souji..I.." Yosuke was completely glued against Souji. The hand rubbing against his clothed cock was creating such a delicious friction. God he wished there hadn't been so many layers of clothes between them--if only he-- "..I-I've always wanted you to fuck me.."

That was all Souji needed to hear.

He gripped into brown locks, forcing Yosuke's head to tilt just enough for their mouths to meet. Souji kissed with a ferocity that only Yosuke could handle, licking into the other's mouth and tasting him in a way that made both of them moan. They pushed harder against one another, Souji feeling how hot and wet it was inside of his boxers each time he rubbed himself against Yosuke's ass.

Yosuke felt a shudder of pleasure start to guide his movements, pushing back and then forward against Souji's touches almost desperately. Knowing he was going to have Souji cum because of him-- he was going to be able to feel and taste it next time..it was too much for Yosuke.

"P-Please.." Yosuke whimpered, practically panting in need between how their lips ran together in rough kisses.

Souji spoke in a low tone over Yosuke's lips. "Come on baby..come on Yosuke, I want you to  _ah_ -" Souji lost his train of thought in a particularly hard rut against Yosuke's ass. The way his hand grabbed onto Yosuke's cock through his pants gave a silent command instead, and it was a command that Yosuke easily followed.

Yosuke ran a hand around the back of Souji's neck, halfway anchoring himself as he moaned almost obscenely into Souji's mouth, their lips locked in another kiss as his release hit him suddenly. The wet sensation inside of his pants should've made him feel embarrassed, yet he couldn't find it in him to care with how Souji rubbed against him so hard, knowing that next time that cock would be  _inside_  of him.

It made him cum even more because he knew Souji could feel it too.

Souji groaned roughly against Yosuke's mouth, staring at him as he dug his fingertips into the other's slim hips. He pushed against him a few more times, letting his release take over his senses, and feeling the wetness from his cum staining inside his clothing.

"We should..take a break.." Souji said while seeing Yosuke's lips curve up into a knowing smile.

"..Good idea partner. Your place or mine?"

 

_~ fin._


End file.
